Moonlight Destiny
by Moonlight Sakurano
Summary: Sorrow and pain... are the only things I've ever known. My world is composed of darkness. My only hope is a light that i don't understand. All I know is that it has the power to travel through time and space. And yet it still eludes me. Is the only way for me to gain my freedom is to forget. or can another save me form the pit of despair. Can you save me... Lucas.


Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Out of nowhere a huge cloud of purple smog appears and from it a girl drops to the ground below

CRAASHHHHHHHHH

Sakura: owwwwwww. No matter how many times I do that it still hurts. Even after 3 years of practice.

Wheels turning fast on a bike can be heard along with the pounding of 6 pairs of feet.

Sakura: HEY LUCAS, BELLA, KAITO OVER HERE! (slowly starts to unpack bike)

Lucas, Kaito and Bella run up to our favourite author (lol)

Lucas: hi Sakura, it's about time you got back. Ready to head to Hearthome city for the next contest. If so then ill race you there. (Lucas takes off with his chimchar Kaito riding on his shoulder)

Sakura: OI LUCAS WAIT UP. (pouts slightly) Just so you all know I, Moonlight Sakurano do not own Pokémon. Because if I did then the actual Pokémon games would have decent plot lines and the actual Pokémon (example eevee, pichu, vulpix, piplup ext.) would have better graphics to match the rest of the new games with exception of pokemon x and y. AND Ash would have been gone a longgggggggg time ago with basic scenes with him as an adult because HE unlike the anime and manga lead you to believe DOES AGE. Thank you. Now excuse me as I try to catch up to my smart alec friend.

Sakura rides after the others shouting "enjoy the story"

Prologue: Longing for hope.

I hate the Darkness.

I hate it with a passion that burns hotter, and longer than hell's very flames. Caging me, until I can no longer escape from endless torment.

And so…..

I run.

Endless black and deafening silence.

And pain… so much pain.

My chest heaves heavily, longing for air that is on the edge of being non existent. My legs feel heavier than led; they feel as if the slightest step could shatter for the slightest step…

But I dare not stop. Not with my life on the line.

Pain surges through my body in rugged jolts, relentlessly stabbing at my already singed heart. The fear that comes from the pain roles off my body in electrifying pulses, which only draws the darkness closer.

The pain I feel is unbearable.

But nothing, not even the oh so sweet thought of ending the pain or having eternal redemption is worth stopping here. Not when the freedom within the ounce of light remaining in the abyss is so close.

Because, nothing is worse than the silencing black. And it is with this drive to be free of the darkness that I continue on, towards my ivory sanctuary within the ebony abyss.

Just now the foreboding nothing causes a chill to run though my body. The already unsettling black turns deadly as a nightmarish aura makes itself vastly known. An ominous wind carrying the haunting voice of nightmares whispers in my ear,

"**You can never escape as long as your heart remains in darkness".**

The malicious voice causes my blood to run to ice at the venomous hatred that is laced in the raspy words of the lord of nightmares.

My mind begins to race alongside my heart.

_**You will never haunt me forever; if my heart becomes pure again then I will forever be free of your torture… Darkrai.**_

With that thought I let go of all restrictions, let my body take control, and ran towards the light faster than the speed of sound.

All the while HIS thoughts kept intruding my mind, overpowering my own.

"**Your sorrow shines through your soul, sickenly bright as crimson blood"**

My lungs are burning for air that was long gone.

_**I have to go on. I can't stop now… not with the light so close. Please let me carry on! **_

"**Your heart is seething with hatred of your past. Your own memories cause you illness"**

My body at this point was pleading for me to collapse, but my fear and my will to survive begged me to continue and pushed me forward.

_**I want so badly to forget.**_

"**Escaping is impossible"**

The shed of light within the dark was so close; it was barely within my grasp. The tips of my fingers grazed the warmth of the calm ivory light.

_**I would finally be free.**_

It was then that all of my hope died in my chest.

Ebony chains stained with crimson danced in a cruel spiral… embracing me in a choking cage. Tearing flesh as they clawed at my skin, as they dragged me back into the black of the abyss.

"**haaahaaaa… (**sorry for the bad evil laugh. Am open to suggestions XD **) no matter how many times you attempt to escape, such a task is impossible as long as your heart remains in darkness. Your heart will never be pure as long as your memories turn your mind and sanity to turmoil and chaos."**

The light, my sweet ticket to freedom was gone.

_**No… not here… Not Again!**_

A cloaked phantom with eyes the colour of blood emerged from the blinding black. A ghost of a smile well hidden with eyes shining with malicious glee.

A orb of crackling energy comes to life as it is formed by the hell's guard.

My body, despite the pain, trebles for what is to come. Crystallized aqua spheres wide with anxiety.

_**If the only way for me to be free of this torment is to forget my sorrow then… let me forget. Let me forget everything. Let me forget… Let Me Forget… LET ME FORGET! **_

This mantra spread like wildfire to all the corners of my mind. All the while the sinister orb of stormy skis grew as it was illuminated by lilac lightning that snapped from the compressed energy.

"**YOU ARE MINE"**

With that shout of the offending phantom the orb ball of compressed energy was sent flying at break neck speeds only to make contact moments later with my stomach.

Blood curtailing screams tore through the eerie silence, ripping my throat to shreds.

Pain… so much pain. Pain that didn't end until I fell into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

The darkness surrounds me.

Pure torture… slowly killing me.

A bright flash of silver light and then…

My world fades to nothing.

Sakura: YEAH. I WON ANOTHER ONE. That makes 2 now. Hey where did Lucas go?

(spends an hour looking for Lucas until I give up and head to his aunt's house)

Sakura: (walks in the door with Bella on her shoulder) Hi Mrs. Goodwynn. (walks into the dark kitchen/ dining room)

Sakura: why are the lights turned off?

(lights turn on with a big flash of light)

Lucas and Anna: Surprise! Happy thanksgiving Sakura!

(a huge turkey diner is set on the dining table)

Sakura: (smiles) thanks lucas. Thank you Mrs. Goodwynn.

Anna: Oh no need to thank us dear I know its hard to be away from your family for the holidays. Oh and do call me Anna dear.

Sakura: (sweatdrops) … Okay … Anna?

They all sit down to eat.

Everyone: Happy Thanks Giving Everyone! Ikidakimasu!

Sakura: (waves bye) I hope you enjoyed our story. Please review. Bye for now. Janei.


End file.
